Jinx of the World
by Robert Teague
Summary: 5th and last in the KP/Jinx crossover. While Team Possible was training at Yamanouchi, the villains were using the time to plan and prepare for both revenge and world domination.
1. Chapter 1

Jinx of the World

by Robert Teague

This story is intended for the entertainment of Kim Possible fans, and no copyright infringement is intended. This story may be reproduced, provided no changes are made, and you let me know.

Chapter One

Shego was holding a piece of paper as she approached the door to Dr. Drakken's office in his Caribbean lair. She opened the door without knocking, as usual, and stepped inside. "Yo! Dr. D! Got some news for ya!" she said, waving the paper around.

"Good news, I hope?" he asked, not taking his eyes off the computer screen.

Shego approached and stepped around the desk to see what had him so engrossed. He was on MeTube, watching a video of that pink haired, bad luck witch that had joined Kimmie and the buffoon.

She watched with him as she sent pink bolts of energy at a gang of bank robbers who had been stupid enough to try it in downtown Middleton. They aimed and fired at her, but every gun misfired, causing them to be dropped while the holder screamed and grabbed his injured hand.

Kim and Ron were on them in a heartbeat. Incapacitating several until the rest saw it was hopeless and surrendered.

The video ended, and Drakken turned to his sidekick. "Now, what was your news?"

Shego laid the paper in front of him. "Got an email from the PossibleWatch list a few minutes ago. Seems the rumors are true. Kimmie, Stoppable, his rat thing, and Pinky are going to somewhere in Japan for a year. Some blond bimbo is going with them, for unknown reasons. They left Middleton this morning."

"Ahhh... wonderful! Just what I've been waiting for!" said Drakken, giving his trademark grin. He sat back in his chair.

"Don't get too happy. This also says Kimmie's website is referring all threats to world security to Global Justice, so it won't be so easy to take over the world while they're gone," said Shego.

"Pish," said Drakken, waving his hand. "No consequence at all."

"Pish?" asked Shego, raising an eyebrow.

He looked at her. "We're not going to take over the world while they're gone. We're going to use this time to prepare to take over the world. When they get back is when it will happen."

Shego cocked her head. "You are so whacked! What's wrong with now, when they can't stop us?"

"Because our motivation is revenge! And that bad luck girl is the key!" said Drakken, grinning. "We're going to use her against Possible, and the rest of the world!"

"Okay... hate to admit it, but I'm starting to like the idea," said Shego. "How's it going to happen?"

"Not sure yet. I've got to do more research first, and find out all I can about her powers," he replied. "Oh, don't worry. You'll get plenty of chances to bring me what we need."

"All I needed to hear!" said Shego. "Just let me know." She left the office, grinning in anticipation of some action.

kpkpkp

Two months later, Drakken and Shego stood in the Gem and Mineral Exhibit Hall, which was part of the Middleton Geological Institute. They were standing in front of a case containing a large white crystal with spires pointing in all directions. Drakken had a grin on his blue face, and Shego had an eyebrow raised.

"There it is, Shego, the largest piece of Geissmanite ever found, and the key to taking over the world!" he exclaimed.

"It's pretty," said Shego, "But is it really worth THAT much?"

"Well, it is rare, and worth quite a bundle, but that's not why it's valuable. It's the physical properties it has that I'm interested in," answered Drakken.

"Such as...?" asked his pale sidekick.

"When cut properly into a lens shape, Geissmanite amplifies any radiation that passes through it," he said with a gesture.

Shego's shoulders slumped. "Oh, no, not another doomsday laser! Haven't you had that plan fail enough times yet?"

Drakken's smile vanished. "Your words hurt, Shego. But to answer your impertinent comment, no, it's not another laser."

Just then four red-suited henchmen came in, carrying between them a large metal box.

"Here's the case, boss," said one. His name was Charlie, if Drakken remembered correctly.

"And here's what goes in it," said Drakken, gesturing at the exhibit.

"And that's my cue," said Shego. She bent down, and with a deftly-directed plasma-lit finger melted the lock. Then she raised the cover.

She and Drakken stepped out of the way as the henchmen put down the container and opened it. Inside it was well padded. The largest man on the payroll grasped the chunk of Geissmanite and lifted. Or tried to. It was surprisingly heavy. He redoubled his efforts, and with a grunt lifted it from the black velvet of the case.

When he turned back around, the other henchmen saw the problem he was having, and grabbed an edge. Together they moved over to the case and gently set the crystal into it.

As the big man got his breath back, the case was closed and sealed.

"Good work, men, now let's go before something happens," said Drakken, and headed for the door. Shego followed, then passed her boss as they got to the entrance. She needed to prep the hover car, since she was the pilot. The four henchmen, burdened with the case, followed slowly.

Reaching the door, Shego looked around outside carefully. Nobody was there. Since it was early in the morning on a Sunday, that wasn't surprising. She couldn't imagine working in such a place. Geology? How boring.

Pulling out an electronic key fob, she pressed a button. With a CHIRP! CHIRP! the hover car became visible. She went over to it and climbed inside.

Settling into the pilot's seat, she hit a button on the console and the cargo hatch near the back opened. Then she started the engines. The flying machine tilted noticeably when the giss-- gus-- whateverite was put in, and a light turning green told her the hatch had been shut. She put on her seatbelt and helmet while the engines warmed up.

Just then Drakken sat down beside her and grabbed his seatbelt, and a glace over her shoulder confirmed all the henchmen were inside and doing the same.

"Let's go, Shego," said Drakken.

"Back to the lair?" she asked, as the car rose above the building. She adjusted the thrusters to compensate for the unevenly distributed weight.

"Actually, no. Set course for Los Angeles, and this address," said Drakken, handing her a business card.

Shego took it and read. "Lensmaker, huh? Okay..." She set the course and made sure the stealth mode was operating. No sense in taking a chance, even if Kimmie and Co. were gone.

After a while, Shego looked at her boss, who was reading the new issue of "Villains Monthly". "So, explain about this lens."

He put down the magazine and looked at her. "Well, as I explained, the lens amplifies whatever kind of radiation goes through it."

"Uh huh. So... if you shone a flashlight through it, you'd get a laser?" she asked.

"Don't be silly. A flashlight has the wrong kind of light for a laser. You'd get a searchlight," he replied, "But if you used a laser pointer, on the other hand..."

Shego's cheeks colored a bit. Embarrassing her in front of the henchmen like that. They would "discuss" it later, since now was not the time.

"But the kind of radiation we're going to use isn't even in the electromagnetic spectrum!" he said with a grin.

"Now you've lost me," said the pale woman.

"Simple. I told you we are going to get revenge on that pink-haired girl, and take over the world at the same time," he replied. "Think about what she does."

Shego did so, keeping an eye on the autopilot at the same time. "Revenge... Pinky... lens... amplify radiation... take over the world..." The plan suddenly clicked. She turned and stared at Drakken, who grinned and turned his attention back to the magazine.

The henchmen, who had been listening, looked at each other, shrugged, and went back to their poker game.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Dr. Amy "DNAmy" Hall sat in her living room in the quaint cottage she called home. She had eluded Global Justice and returned home to find all her living cuddle buddies gone.

She hadn't made any new ones since her equipment had been taken as well. She was angry, and thinking about revenge. Normally such thoughts didn't occur to her, but she had some favorites among her last batch, and was missing them. Problem was, she didn't know where they had been taken. Well, in any case she knew they would be safe and cared for, wherever they were, so recovering them was less important.

What had her attention now was the DNA she had gotten from that Jinx girl who had joined with that meanie Possible. It was quite fascinating, and she had learned some very interesting things.

She had isolated the gene sequences of the girl's hair, skin, and eyes, and saw how they fit with normal human characteristics. She could now create a living cuddle buddy with any colors she wanted! No more relying on what the animals already had in them!

What she found troubling was that she could NOT find the gene sequence for her bad luck powers. Everything had been accounted for except that. Either it was bad luck, or her powers were magical and resided elsewhere. She wasn't so sure magic existed, but Monty had assured her it did. Oh, well, she had what she wanted, anyway.

New equipment would be arriving in the next few days, and soon she could start new experiments. In the meantime, that Dr. Drakken had contacted her, and asked her to be part of the revenge scheme against that meanie Possible and her team. She wasn't interested in world conquest, but the thought of unlimited money and resources for research, AND to do it openly, did appeal to her very strongly.

Her one condition was that Jinx would be turned over to her when everything was said and done, which Drakken agreed to readily. She had a certain fate all picked out for the girl...

A video window suddenly opened on her desktop, showing the view from the camera by the front door. It was triggered when someone rang the bell.

She smiled widely. A young man with a serious expression stood there, wearing a Middleton Delivery Service uniform, and carrying one of those electronic clipboards. Her new equipment was here!

Skipping along, she all but ran to the door, throwing it open right in his face.

"Hi, cutie!" she said, startling the boy.

"Uh... Doctor Amy Hall?" he asked, checking the readout.

"That's me! Got my new equipment? I'm really looking forward to getting back to work," she said, excitedly. She held out her hand, a pan of cookies in it. "Cookie? Made them myself!"

"...Thanks," he said, taking one with a sour expression. Will Du had been briefed on Amy, and it had been emphasized that if offered a cookie he should take it to get into her good graces. It would make the operation go down so much easier.

kpkpkp

The lair boomed with the sound of the front doorbell, catching the attention of everyone inside. It had been three months since the Geissmanite crystal had been left in the hands of the lens maker. That individual had been suitably cowed into making sure no mistakes were made. And been suitably compensated to stay quiet.

Shego looked to the heavens and threw up her hands. "WHY do we have a doorbell again?"

Drakken turned on a monitor. "So we'll know when we have a delivery." He grinned. "Let's go get it."

Outside was a Parcel Service deliverywoman with a fairly large package. She made notes on her clipboard as she waited for an answer. The large steel door opened, and she looked up to find a tall, blue-skinned man standing there.

"Delivery for a... Dr. Drakken?" she read.

"That's me," he replied.

"Sign here, please," she said, and handed him the clipboard.

As he wrote, a large henchman came out and took the package back in.

He handed back the clipboard, and smiled, evilly. "Here's a tip for you..."

She smiled back, and held out a hand.

"Don't make any plans past this coming August," he said, and laughed as he slammed the door.

The deliverywoman scowled as she dropped her hand and turned back to her truck. Mad scientists were all the same. Spend millions to take over the world, but not a few bucks to help a poor working girl.

Drakken ripped open the parcel like a kid on Christmas morning. Inside was a lens in a metal frame. The lens itself was about twelve inches across and an inch thick. The frame had tabs with holes for screws that would be used to mount the lens in place.

"Ahh... wonderful!" he said.

"So this is the famous lens," said Shego. "How much does it amplify?"

Drakken picked up a couple of sheets of paper from the package. "Let's see..." He looked them over. "According to the shape and some tests, it amplifies twenty-two thousand, eight hundred fifteen times the original energy level." He paused, thinking. "Mmmm... a bit lower than I hoped, but still in the general range I was shooting for. It will do."

He looked at his sidekick. "Care to test it?"

"sure, Dr. D! I was hoping you'd say that," was the reply.

kpkpkp

Two hours later, the lens had been mounted on a steel frame, and a target set up across the large room. Besides Shego and Drakken, all the henchmen were on hand.

"All right, Shego. The lens is very dense and tough, but we don't want to risk breaking it, or ruining the optical finish. No concussive force, and no plasma. Just send your lowest-level energy through," he said.

"Yeah, yeah, I figured that out already," said Shego. She powered up her hands.

"I'm serious! That lens cost a bundle, and is irreplaceable!" said Drakken.

Shego rolled her eyes. "I get it! Now siddown!" She sent a low-level concussion wave at her boss, which pushed him back and into a recliner. He glared at her, and she smirked in response.

Reducing the green glow to one finger, Shego sent a beam of energy the diameter of a pencil at the lens. From the other side emerged a beam the diameter of the lens itself. It hit the target and melted it, boring a hole into the wall of the lair.

What was left of the target tipped over and set a chair on fire. It also broke apart and scattered burning debris over that part of the room.

"Men! Put out that fire!" yelled Drakken, standing up.

The henchmen ran for fire extinguishers and set to work saving the lair.

Shego just stood, shocked. The energy she had sent was at the lowest level she had ever used. As the henchmen carried off the ruined furniture, Shego went over to the hole in the wall. Drakken followed her. As she stooped slightly, looking out at the sky and feeling the breeze coming back in, she tried to get her head around what had just happened.

"Now do you understand?" he asked, gently.

Shego nodded in reply. She stood up and looked at the innocent-seeming lens, then at her boss.

"I could--" she started, but Drakken interrupted.

"I m well aware of what you could do using the lens. That's why you're the backup plan," he said.

"Yeah... okay..." she said, turning and heading toward her room.

He watched her go, then headed for the lab. The next item of business was to collect the supplies needed to take to the space station...

kpkpkp

Wade Load scowled at the data he was studying. A weather satellite had reported an anomalistic burst of energy at ground level. It had traveled across the ocean and dissipated without harm. But what was it? Where had it come from?

He ran the information through an analysis program and studied the results. Ah, the burst had a spectral signature that matched Shego's energy. She and Drakken must be in that area. Okay, that explained who, but not where and why. Scrolling down the readout, he found that the minimum energy had to have been... whoa! That was near the upper limit of what Shego could generate! What had she been doing? Discharging excess? Practice?

The burst had not been picked up on any satellite camera; it had been too brief and not repeated. There was no way of finding which of the islands it had come from, or even if it came from an island.

He sat back and took a drink of his Mega Slurpster. There was nothing else to learn unless it was repeated. He decided to pass it on to GJ, and get back to improving Team Possible equipment.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lord Montgomery "Monkey Fist" Fiske was in the gym installed in the basement of his castle in England, along with his manservant Bates and some twenty monkey ninjas. Fiske was sparring with his minions. He was nearing his previous level of Tai Sheng Pek Quar skill, damaged when that pink-haired witch had broken his arm. She was also responsible for his losing the part of the Mystical Monkey Power he had obtained. He hated her, and wanted revenge.

Leaning against the wall watching was Fukushima. The disgraced ninja had carried out his assignment perfectly. Fiske hadn't expected his agent to be able to keep the Lotus Blade; the goal was to see how far Stoppable had progressed in mastering it and the Mystical Monkey Power. Settling personal business and being banned from Japan was the ninja's problem.

Knowing what he did about Yamanouchi and its teaching practices, the cheerleader and Stoppable wouldn't be back to Middleton for another six months or so. That still gave him plenty of time to practice and research still-missing mystical items. He was keeping a low profile about it, though.

Finally he stood and bowed to his monkey ninjas, and they did the same. He left them to their own devices as he and Fukushima headed for the upper levels of the castle for lunch. Bates had left the room at some point, and was preparing the dining room and food.

Fiske had been contacted by Drakken about being part of a revenge plot, and they were still in negotiations. He wasn't happy about Amy Hall being part of it, but agreed she would be useful. And she did have a legitimate gripe against that Jinx girl.

"Master," said Fukushima, intruding on his thoughts, "Have you decided about joining Drakken-san yet?"

"Oh, yes, we will definitely be joining him," answered Fiske, "It's just a matter of getting what I want from the deal."

"But you always told me that your goal was to rule the world as the Ultimate Monkey Master," responded Fukushima.

"Quite right. But there is more than one way to go about it," said Fiske, and grinned evilly. "Going with Drakken means most of the expense is borne by him, as well as most of the effort. At the end of the day, we will still have most of our resources intact which will serve as backup if needed," continued the evil man.

They entered the dining room and sat down.

"I am pretending that, since I lost the Mystical Monkey Power, I am no longer interested in world domination, and merely want to continue my personal research. Drakken will grant me unlimited money and resources, as well as unrestricted access to museums, private collections, and archaeological sites," continued Fiske. He grinned, and his eyes got a faraway look. "And when I find the artifact I need, we will dispose of Drakken, and take over!"

"But what of Shego-san?" asked Fukushima, "She is far more dangerous that Drakken-san."

"True, but I don't see her as a problem. Drakken has agreed to cede her Iceland and Greenland, and once she has control I rather doubt she will care much about what happens to him," was the reply.

"I see... most wise of you," said the ninja, thoughtfully.

"Thank you. And you will not be forgotten, either," added the ex-Monkey Master. "You will be given control of Yamanouchi, Sensei and Hirotaka disposed of, and Yori will serve you as a slave."

Fukushima stood and bowed. "Thank you, Master. I look forward to that event."

Fiske chortled to himself as lunch arrived. He really wanted the ninja school destroyed, and considering Fukushima's incompetence, knew it would happen in a very slow and painful way, and then it would no longer be a threat to him.

kpkpkp

Time passed. Negotiations were concluded, and plans were set. Preparations were under way. A last meeting was set up at Drakken's lair a month before Team Possible was set to return home.

Drakken, Shego, and Fiske sat at a table. Shego had her feet on it, and was filing her nails. Drakken looked rather annoyed about it, but chose not to say anything. Her part was set, and she really didn't have to be here.

"All right, here's where we stand," said Drakken without preamble, "The Geissman lens has been taken up and installed on the space station. Repairs have been made where Possible damaged it foiling my doomsday laser, and it is fully stocked for habitation."

He sighed. "DNAmy has been captured by," he used air quotes "Global Justice. Unfortunate, but it was really more of a courtesy to include her in our plans than anything else."

"Drakken, what of Senior, Killigan, Lucre, and Rush?" asked Fiske. He was just as happy Amy wasn't there.

"When Senior learned the scope and brilliance of my plan, he agreed to suspend his own plans until things concluded. But he refused to donate any resources or cash. He'll be dealt with when the time comes," said Drakken.

"The small fry you mentioned are working for him now," put in Shego. "They won't be a problem."

Drakken looked annoyed, and opened his mouth to say something to her, but she lit a finger and cocked an eyebrow. He wisely closed his mouth and returned attention to his guest.

"You still haven't explained your plan, and before we go farther, I want to know the details," said Fiske.

"Well, I wanted it to be a surprise, but if you insist," was the answer. "We are going to capture that Jinx girl, and use her powers to take over the world."

"And she'll cooperate... why?" asked Shego.

"Because of this!" Drakken said, and held up a familiar object.

"Oh, no!" said Shego, taking her feet off the table, "Not a mind-control chip! You know I hate those things!"

"I know that, but it won't be necessary to use one on you, we already know it works," said Drakken.

"That's not the point! I don't want one used on anybody!" she yelled, standing up.

"Why not? It's evil enough," said Drakken, closing his hand around it. He looked at his sidekick. "Getting soft?"

"WHAT!" she lit a hand.

"Uh... I do have that mind-control shampoo ready for final testing..." he said in a weak voice.

The lit hand was extinguished, and she closed her eyes, putting her hands on the table. She slumped a bit, and was silent for all of ten seconds. "Fine. Use the chip. But I will be the ONLY one to control her!"

"Agreed!" said Drakken, quickly.

"I gather, then, that you want to use her magic?" Fiske asked, pretending to have ignored the heated exchange. But inside he was gleeful. A rift between Drakken and Shego worked to his advantage.

"Yes, that's right," answered Drakken, turning his attention away from Shego, who had started filing her claws with a rather unhappy expression.

"And how is that supposed to work?" asked the ex-Monkey Master, "Her magic is strong, but has a fairly short range."

"I remember you telling me that, and that's where the Geissman lens comes in" explained Drakken. He tapped a button on the table, and a computer screen lit up. On it was an outline of the space station, with the Earth to one side. "It will amplify her power, and cause bad luck on the ground anywhere we want it!" A pink beam went from the station to the ground, and a huge crack appeared in it.

"I see. I'm actually impressed, Drakken, but what about the rest of Team Possible?" Fiske asked.

"They will be on the ground, and subject to bad luck just like everyone else!" he replied. "They won't have any way to get to the station and stop us."

"I'd say you've thought of everything, then," said Fiske, a pensive look on his face. "But one thing: Stoppable is mine!"

"Who?" asked Drakken, looking at Shego.

"Possible's sidekick," she replied, rolling her eyes. "And Possible is mine!"

"Fine, whatever, just so long as they are out of the way," said Drakken.

"When do we strike?" asked Fiske.

"You said Possible will be going home from Japan in a month or so? We'll give them time to settle back into life, and strike without warning!" was the answer. "Revenge is a dish best served after it's been in the freezer." he added.

Shego cringed at the mangled quote.

"I look forward to it," said Fiske with an evil grin.

"Charlie!" Drakken called to the henchman, "Bring cocoa-moo for all!"

"Right away, boss," said the red-clad man, and left the room.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Kim Possible, Ron Stoppable, Jenny Wheeler, and Rufus were eating lunch in the Global Justice Middleton Facility's cafeteria. They had spent the morning being evaluated on their improved fighting skills, and were rather hungry.

"How do you think we did?" Ron asked, taking a bite of a hamburger with extra cheese. Not having a Bueno Nacho at hand for a year had broken the fast food restaurant's hold over his stomach, so he was more willing to eat elsewhere now.

"I'd say we impressed them," said Kim, emptying a pack of Italian dressing on her salad.

Jenny looked at Kim. "And I still couldn't beat your time in the obstacle course."

"And I couldn't beat your time on the villain lair exercise, so we're even," replied Kim.

"Ahh.. I guess so..." said Jenny, and turned her attention to her chicken sandwich.

"So when are you going to tell Wade to open the website?" asked Ron.

"Not for a little while," replied Kim, "We need to see the official report on our evaluation, finish getting back into our lives, and we've still got forms to fill before classes start. I was thinking after we get settled into a routine at school but that's still a month away."

"You're the boss..." said Ron. He looked at Rufus, who had already finished his burger and lay asleep in the remains.

"And that reminds me," said Jenny, wiping her mouth. "Tara told me that she wants in."

"Wants in what?" asked Ron.

"Team Possible," was the reply. "She feels like she should help somehow."

"Aren't there enough amateurs on your team already?" asked a voice.

All three turned to find Commander Will Du standing behind Kim's chair. His arms were crossed, and he wore his normal condescending expression. His GJ uniform was spotless, of course, and his boots shone.

"Will, if you still think..." said Kim in an icy tone.

The GJ Top Agent smiled slightly. "I'm just kidding, Kimberly. I've learned to respect you and your team."

Kim flushed a bit. "Okay, sorry. Old habits, you know."

"I was asked to remind Jennifer to go see the head scientist at the Hex Factor Project when she's done here," he said, looking at Jenny.

"Oh, yeah, forgot about that," said Jenny.

"Want to join us?" asked Kim, gesturing at an empty seat.

Will shook his head. "I've already eaten, thanks. I also wanted to let you know we've caught Amy Hall."

Kim frowned. "When did this happen?"

"Several months ago, while you were still in Japan," He answered, "I led the team, as befitting a... TOP... Agent."

Kim smirked. "And how were her cookies?"

"Very good, actually. Chocolate chip. I think she used some chocolate left over from your cheerleading fundraiser to make them, since we found a case in her kitchen," he deadpanned, and walked away.

"I don't believe it. He actually made a joke," said Ron.

"People do change with time," said Kim, forking a cherry tomato.

"I'm a living example," said Jenny, grabbing a last French fry. She eyed Rufus to see if he was planning any food-stealing operation, but the mole rat was still asleep.

"Jen, if you would, go see those project guys, and Ron and I will see if the evaluations are finished," said Kim, "We'll meet at the main entrance."

"Sounds like a plan," said Jenny, getting up and gathering her trash.

kpkpkp

After asking directions twice, Jenny finally got to the lab where The Hex Factor Project was housed. She was greeted warmly by the scientists, and was instantly plied with questions. Jenny noticed the tube covered with sensors had been moved to a corner and partially disassembled.

"I've honed my control by refining the amount of energy I give a hex to what fits the situation," Jenny said.

"I see," said the chief. He flipped a page on his clipboard. "What about that problem you have with a different outcome from what you wanted?"

"Oh, we did experiments to find a number, and it's thirteen percent," she answered.

He gave her an odd look, and Jenny shrugged. "That's what we found. The Sifu I worked with said it was feedback from the luck magic, to give it balance."

"Okay..." was the response, and he made some notes.

"What about your sensor thingie?" she asked, pointing to it, "Gonna try again?"

He glanced at where she was pointing. "Oh, no, not today. We're still trying to find a sensor that will work to detect magic at all." A thought hit him. "Do you know how it might be done?"

Jenny shook her head. "Not a clue. I'm sensitive to my own magic, but not anyone else's."

Several of the scientists perked up at that comment, and came closer. "What do you feel?"

"Uh..." said Jenny, thinking, "It's not something I can describe. When I touch something I've hexed, I can just tell. It fades away after a day or so."

"Maybe we need something biological as a detector?" asked a woman with glasses and a lab coat.

"That's a thought," said the chief. "Let's try using the target."

Jenny followed them over to the test apparatus where the woman, whose name tag identified her as S. Smithson, turned the block of steel around so the rust spot created by the hexes from a year ago were visible.

"Say, do you have a younger brother who's friends with Jim and Tim Possible?" asked Jenny.

The woman smiled. "Sure do. Things are never dull when they're around. My name's Sarah, by the way."

Jenny smiled. "Don't I know it. And nice to meet you!"

"Do you think they might be interested in becoming scientists for GJ after college?" she asked.

"As a matter of fact, that idea came up last year. Mom and Dad asked them about it," answered Jenny, "They said only if they were free to research and build what they wanted to, in addition to what you might want. You as in, "GJ in general"."

Sarah nodded. "They can get kinda wild. They brought over a portable silicon phase disrupter once. I was going to confiscate it, since it's good against mind control chips, but it got destroyed when my brother accidentally spilled a beaker of hydrochloric acid on it."

"Sounds like he's just as wild as they are," said Jenny.

"Well, he's into chemistry, so Jim and Tim consult with him about rocket fuel," answered Sarah.

There was a quiet 'a-hem' from nearby, and the two girls flushed a bit.

Jenny turned her attention to the target and put her fingers against it. She felt nothing. "It's been too long, I don't feel anything," she said. She flicked a finger at it, producing a pink spark, and the rust spot grew just a bit more.

Putting a finger against it a second time, she frowned. She could tell her magic was there, but how to describe it...? She finally shook her head. "Sorry, I can't describe it. I just know."

"All right, Agent Jinx, that's fine," said the chief, "You've given us a new direction to investigate, so that's all for now. Thank you."

Saying goodbye she made her way toward the entrance.

Her partners were waiting for her, and Kim handed her a folder with the evaluation results. She and Ron were grinning, so it must be good news.

"Wow, I'd say we did good!" she said after looking it over. The evaluation score was way over what it had been a year earlier. "And on that note, let's go home." She put the folder in the paper shredder stationed by the entrance, and headed for Kim's car.

kpkpkp

"What was that you said about Tara?" asked Kim, as she drove toward home.

"She said she wants in. Become part of Team Possible," answered Jenny.

"Wow," said Ron, "I'd never have expected that."

"She knows us and the way we work pretty well, after a year in Japan," said Kim, "What does she expect to do?"

"That's what I asked her," answered Jenny, "But she couldn't give me an answer."

"I don't have one either. Ron?" said Kim.

"I got nothin' KP. Rufus?" asked the blond boy, looking at his mole rat friend.

"Dunno," said Rufus, shrugging.

"Why would she want to join anyway?" asked Ron.

"She still doesn't know what she wants to do. I think she's looking for an idea," was the answer.

"She's so sweet and gentle I can't see her learning to fight, and I hate the idea of her getting hurt or worse. I don't think this is a good idea," said Kim with a frown.

"Yori told me she wasn't suited to learn Monkey Kung Fu," said Jenny, "And I agree. But I did promise I'd talk to both of you about it."

"Well, let's talk to her, and see what she has in mind," said Kim,

The conversation turned to other things for the rest of the ride home.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

A few days later, Kim, Ron, Rufus, Jenny, and Tara got together in Ron's living room. His parents were at an actuarial convention for the weekend, so they had privacy for this conversation.

They were relaxing with sodas and snacks, and Wade was on the Kimmunicator.

"Tara, I can't believe you want to join us," said Kim, "Especially knowing what you do about what we do."

The blue eyed blond nodded. "I know, Kim. But you've all been such good friends to me, and I worry about you, and want to help."

"Aye, and there's the rub," said Ron. Everyone looked at him, and he flushed.

"Rub?" asked Kim.

"Shakespeare flashback?" he offered. Then he looked at Tara. "What I mean is, what will you do? You know how we watch each other's backs, and have our jobs down pat. Throwing a new person into the mix would upset the balance."

"It's not like we don't appreciate the gesture," said Kim, "But we need to be hard and practical here. I can see you're serious, and I'm not going to reject you without understanding and giving real thought to what you say.""

Tara nodded. "I understand." She hesitated a moment, then said "I was thinking of doing medical. Take some courses, and be there to help when you or someone else gets hurt."

"We're all certified in CPR and First Aid. I thought you knew that," said Jenny.

Tara shook her head, and looked down. "You really are a closed circle, and I'm not in the loop." She smiled briefly, but it was obviously forced.

"I have an idea that might help you with your worries about their safety," said Wade, "I can send you a data feed when they go on a mission, so you'll know what's going on."

"That would be a relief," agreed Tara.

Kim, Ron, Jenny, and to a lesser extent Rufus silently agreed. They had all witnessed Tara's depression and anxiety, and really didn't want her going down that path again.

"I'll have to set up a secure line to your desktop..." muttered Wade, thoughtfully, "Do some upgrades to it, and show you contact and access procedures. You might be able to spot something important that I don't."

At their surprised looks, he said, "What? I can't know and see everything! I can be distracted while doing several other things at once! And an extra pair of eyes can be a good thing! You know that from experience!"

"You don't have to justify yourself, Wade," said Tara, smiling gently, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Me too," said Kim, "You can be involved without going into danger."

"I like it," said Ron, and Rufus gave a thumbs up.

"So do I," said Jenny.

Wade frowned. "I'll also have to upgrade the security on your house..."

Tara sat up straight. "Hold on, now! THAT you DO have to justify! What security on my house?"

The boy genius held up his hands. "Don't get me wrong! As a precaution, I've got some surveillance in place around all of Team Possible's friends and families. It hasn't happened yet, but some villain might get the bright idea of going after them. I want to know if they try it."

"Oh. Okay... just don't get carried away with it," said Tara, her blue eyes narrowing just a bit.

Wade gave her a sheepish grin. "I do understand privacy, Tara. Don't worry." He signed off.

And with that, the matter was settled.

"Know what you want to take at T-CU?" asked Jenny.

"I'm going to go for a set of general courses for the first semester, see if anything clicks," was the answer.

"Makes sense. I know how frustrated you've been about it," said Jenny, taking a sip of her soft drink.

"And classes start at the end of August," said Kim, "I'm really looking forward to it."

There was general agreement with that, and they moved on to other things.

kpkpkp

When Tara got home a couple of hours later, her mom came out to greet her. "A package came for you while you were out. I put it by your bed."

"Thanks, mom," said Tara, "But I haven't ordered anything."

"There was no information on the label, so it wasn't sent by a commercial service," said her mom, "But based on the size and shape of the box, it looks like a desktop tower."

Tara's eyes widened. "OH! I think I know, then! Wade... y'know, Kim's computer guy? is going to link me in with the team, so I can help keep watch during missions."

"But not go yourself," said her mom. It wasn't a question.

"No, of course not," said Tara, "But I can still be useful."

"All right, then. I know how you get worried," was the answer. She kissed her daughter on the forehead and went back into the kitchen.

The box was, indeed, a new tower. It took Tara a bit to replace her old one, but finally she booted it up. On the desktop a video window opened.

"Hi, Tara," said Wade.

"Oh, hi! Got it set up!" she said.

"Yep. Good job, too," he said, tapping some keys.

"Why am I getting it?" the girl asked.

"This one has state-of-the-art processors, and some special programs I wrote. You'll see," he answered.

"What about what's on my old one?" Tara asked.

"Oh, I'll help you get it transferred over," he replied, and for the next hour or so they did that, and he helped her get things arranged to her liking. Then he showed her how to use the new programs. Finally he signed off, saying his dinner was ready, and left Tara to her thoughts.

She went downstairs and joined her mom for dinner, then went back to her room to check out her new system. it was blazing fast, and had the newest versions of her programs.

Scrolling through the list of addresses in the video conferencing program, she saw both Yamanouchi and Global Justice were on it. "In for a penny, in for a pound," she thought. "Almost makes me feel like a member of the team."

On an impulse she called the school where she had spent nearly a year.

Yori registered surprise at seeing her, then broke into a wide smile. "Tara-chan! It is good to see you! Wade-san told me you were being equipped to help with missions, but I did not expect to hear from you so soon!"

"Yeah, well, I just called on a spur-of-the-moment thing," she replied, "And to see how you and everyone else is doing."

"We are well," Yori said, then her eyes twinkled. "I can send you a pot of soup, if you are having difficulties again."

Tara sat back in mock horror. "No, thank you! As good as it was, I've had enough to last me a lifetime!"

"I understand," was the reply, and Yori smiled at her joke. Something out of camera range caught Yori's attention and the smile vanished. "You must excuse me, Tara-chan, something has come up I must see to. Was there something you wished?"

"Oh, no, don't let me hold you up. Talk to you later!" and Tara disconnected.

She sat for a minute, then suddenly remembered the package she was given just before they left the school. She had forgotten all about it in the excitement of getting home and seeing everyone. She retrieved the flat box-shaped package, which had been left in her bag when she came home.

She opened the brown wrapping to find a wooden box. It was lacquered so it had a bluish sheen to it, but was otherwise plain. From the look, she guessed it was made of cherry wood.

Taped on top was a white envelope with "Matthews Tara-- Read This First" on it in neat handwriting. She pulled it off and set it aside, then opened the box. To the left was set a thick scroll tied with a blue ribbon, and to the right was a green jade amulet about two inches wide and three long. It was about a quarter inch thick and carved with the likeness of a monkey. A leather cord was coiled neatly above.

"What in the world could this be?" she thought.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

She reached for the amulet, but stopped. She had no idea why, but was suddenly reluctant to touch either object. Instead she put down the box and picked up the letter. It was hand written, and she recognized Yori's neat script. Obviously this was something important.

Tara-chan,

Please read this letter and consider your next actions very carefully before you make them.  
I find that it has been very difficult to write, as I fear to say too much, or too little.

It is my duty to inform you that a choice has been placed before you, and your answer will  
affect forever the path you take in life. It was not my desire, nor Sensei's, to impose this  
burden, most especially without your consent, but the nature of certain prophecies make  
it necessary.

Tara looked up at a poster of the O Boyz she had never gotten around to taking down. 'I'm being forced to make a life changing decision, right here and now, with no warning...' she thought. Despite her passive nature, Tara felt a flash of both anger and fear, feelings she knew well from having to watch as Jenny was taken away to face prison on her home world. She took a deep breath and calmed herself before reading further.

If this angers you, I beg that you strive to calm yourself and understand before taking any  
action. Forces are already in motion, and the choice must now be made. Remember that  
refusing to choose is a choice as well.

It must be emphasized that this decision is yours and yours alone. That is, unfortunately,  
the nature of prophecy. I beg that you not seek advice for this, as the whereabouts of the  
Amulet, as well as its nature, must be kept secret.

The choice is this: whether or not to take up and wield the object before you.

What you have been given is the Amulet of Protection, created by the Mystical Monkey Monks  
and worn by Yamanouchi warriors in battle many times over the centuries. It protects the one  
who wears it, and has never failed in its task. It also endows the wearer with certain other  
abilities in line with its purpose. The scroll explains.

If you choose the Amulet, you will become far more useful to your friends, but will also expose  
yourself to great danger. You already know these risks, and the Amulet is not perfect. In this  
case, read the scroll before donning the Amulet.

If you choose not to bear it, you will become its Guardian and must protect it at any cost.  
This role has its hazards as well. The Amulet and scroll are greatly desired by certain people  
who must not get them. The risk of keeping it at the school has grown too great, which is  
why it is entrusted to you. In this case, hide it well.

Once again she paused. 'I have to keep a magical amulet safe, if I don't want to wear it...' she thought, 'And if I do, I can help Jenny and Kim and Ron. Wow, this IS life-changing...' She felt a bit of pride that Sensei thought she was worthy of keeping such a secret.

Tara-chan, you have all the wisdom and courage you need to make this decision. I urge  
you to think and act with all of it. The knowledge is just enough, and I am sorry I cannot  
give you more. Think well, but not too long.

I ask that you put the skills you learned here to use, and meditate on your decision, and let  
me know what it is.

You are a friend of the Yamanouchi School and will always be welcome here, no matter what  
you decide.

Your Friend,

Yori

She folded the letter and put it in the box. Then she put the box under her bed. She looked at the computer and was tempted to call the school, but Yori had emphasized that she couldn't be told any more. This was big. As big as anything she had ever faced in her life.

'I'm going to take Yori's advice and meditate on it,' she thought. Then looked at the clock. 'Tomorrow. Sleeping on it will probably be a good idea.'

kpkpkp

Over the next few days Tara was quiet and pensive. Her mom became concerned, but was reassured there was nothing wrong. "I have to make a decision about something, but I can't talk about it. I'd ask you for advice if I could, Mom," she said.

Her mom raised a blond eyebrow. "Does it have to do with the school in Japan?"

"Yeah, but like I said, I can't talk about it," Tara repeated.

Well, okay, I won't pry. You know I trust you, so do your best. And remember you can always come to me," said her mom.

"I know, mom, and thanks!" Tara gave her a hug.

She spent as much time with her friends as possible, watching them, and asking for details about their missions. The others thought nothing of that, since she was now in the loop.

She read the letter several more times and tried to think of what it could mean. This Amulet of Protection would keep the person wearing it safe, and it could do other things she wouldn't find out about unless she decided to take it up.

She thought about cheating and reading the scroll, but when she tried, that same reluctance to touch it came on her. It was weird, and must be part of the magic. In the end she decided not to read it, trusting Yori and Sensei to know what they were doing.

kpkpkp

A few days later, following an afternoon of volunteer work at an animal shelter, she sat on the bed and meditated, going over and over everything she knew. She visited her memories of Yamanouchi, to see if she could find any hints. The place held many secrets, and they were well-guarded. There was nothing she could think of to guide her.

Just then, a sound her computer had never made before broke her concentration. BEEP! BEEP! BE-DEEP!

When she looked, the screen saver had turned off, and a video window opened. It was divided into quarters, and Wade, Ron, Kim, and Jenny each filled one.

"What's the sitch, Wade?" asked Kim.

"Tara, you there?" asked the computer genius.

"Yep, right here!" she said, sliding off the bed and sitting in the chair at the desk.

"Welcome aboard!" said Jenny with a grin.

"Got a hit on the site," said Wade, "And you'll never guess who from! Shego!"

There were four incredulous looks on Wade's monitor, becoming five when Rufus' head popped into view.

"It came from Drakken's lair," said Wade, "Let me stream it." he tapped the keyboard, and the video came up.

"Kimmie, I need help," said Shego in a low voice. She looked over her shoulder, then back at the camera. "Dr. D's lost it. He attacked the henchmen with a ray of some kind. I think some of them are dead. He keeps yelling about everyone holding him back from taking over the world." She paused, and turned toward a door on the left in the background.

Everyone gasped. The back of her costume was burned open, and singed around the edge of the hole. Her pale skin was reddened. She turned back, and the pain on her face was clear.

"I can hear him coming!" she said, a note of desperation creeping into her voice.

"Oh, SHEEEEGO! Come out, come out, wherever you are!" Drakken's voice came clearly over the feed, "I have some nice cocoa-moo for you!" The singsong was positively creepy.

The feed cut, just as Drakken appeared in the door.

"Wade, go back to that last second, and freeze," said Kim.

The boy genius did so. Drakken was halfway in the room, holding the weapon in front of himself. His normally toothy grin was as wide as ever, and the maniacal gleam in his eyes was very bright. Shego was part way out of frame, and actually looked scared.

"How long ago?" asked Jenny.

"About two minutes," said Wade.

"KP, I've got a bad feeling here," said Ron. Rufus nodded. "It's screaming trap!"

"I think so too, Ron, but we can't ignore this," she replied, "Was that the Middleton lair?"

"Yeah," said Wade.

"Okay. Ron, we'll pick up you and Rufus in three minutes," said Kim.

"We'll be ready," was the reply, and the screens in Wade's room darkened, except for Tara's.

"What happens now?" she asked.

"There's nothing to see until they get to the lair, in about twelve minutes," said Wade, "But I'm keeping you in the loop."

Wade disappeared from Tara's monitor, to be replaced with a map of Middleton. Her house, Kim and Jenny's, and Ron and Rufus' were marked, as was a place just outside the city limits, which she figured must be the lair.

As she watched, a red dot left Kim's house, stopped briefly at Ron's and headed toward the odd place.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Since she had time, Tara ran downstairs to grab something to drink. As she grabbed a can of Blue Bingo Pop from the refrigerator, her mom came in.

"Why are you so excited?" she asked.

"Jenny's got a mission, and I'm helping keep an eye on things!" she replied.

"Well, good! I know you worry about Kimberly and her friends," said Mrs. Matthews. "But what are you doing down here, if they need you?"

"They won't get there for a few more minutes, so I thought I'd grab a soda," she replied, holding it up.

"Better get back to your post, then. I don't want you to miss something critical," said her mom.

Tara rushed past her and back up the stairs to her room. She put down the drink, and grabbed a notebook and pen she had gotten ready, just in case.

"Wade, do you know the place they're going?" she asked.

The map reduced in size, and a new video window opened, revealing the pudgy thirteen year old. "Yeah, Drakken's used it before. Why?"

"If you've got a diagram, I'd like to be able to follow where they are when they get inside," said Tara.

Wade grinned, and tapped on a second keyboard. Tara's printer came to life, and a diagram of the lair appeared, taking several pages to print out. "There ya go! That's good thinking!"

"Great, thanks!" she said. She punched holes in it and put it in the notebook. Then on the divider tab she wrote "Lair Diagrams". Another page suddenly printed that proved to be the map showing their homes and the lair. Putting that in a different section she wrote "Maps" on the tab and sat back, waiting. The final tab was already marked "Notes", and had both blank and ruled paper ready.

She was as ready as she could be.

kpkpkp

The Focus stopped at the foot of the forbidding steep dark gray hill, the lair plainly visible on top. Signs like KEEP OUT! and HAUNTED! stood about, tacked to trees and on posts. Regular houses were nearby, and they could see people going about their own business in the yards.

They got out and checked their equipment. A new addition was a tiny camera attached to an earpiece/mike. This would give both Tara and Wade a constant picture of what happened without his having to hack into security cameras. He would do that anyway, but an independent line was nice.

"Haven't been to this one before," said Jenny, giving it the once-over. "I'm surprised it's this close to us."

"Yeah, well, it's actually like Hego told us once, a long-distance relationship with a villain is a strain on everyone," said Ron.

Jenny looked at him, but didn't say anything. She couldn't, really, since it wasn't his quote. She gave a silent sigh and turned to Kim. "How do we get in?"

"There's a secret exit somewhere at ground level," said the redhead, "It's just a matter of finding it."

"Okay, then, my turn," said Jenny. Her eyes glowed pink for a few seconds, then she moved her arm like she was throwing a baseball. A number of hex bolts flew from her fingers to hit the rock spaced at two-foot intervals. All of them either left a smudge of darker material, or caused a chip to break off, but no door was revealed.

The team moved around to the left, and Jinx let fly with a second set of bolts at a fresh section of wall. Nothing.

"If Shego really wanted us here, she should have left the door open," Ron complained.

"She might not have had time, or Drakken might have closed it again," said Kim.

"Assuming this is on the level," added Jinx. She tossed more hexes, but still no result.

The team moved to yet another new section, but before Jenny could to her thing, the door they were looking for opened, and a large, red-uniformed man came out.

They recognized him as Charlie, one of Drakken's longest-standing henchmen. He ran over to them.

"Don't go in there!" he shouted, clearly afraid, "The boss is on some kinda rampage, and taking it out on everyone!"

They watched as he ran over to a fence-enclosed parking lot, got into a car, and left the area, quickly.

"Ooo-kay... said Kim, a peculiar expression on her face, "Weirder than usual..."

Just then more henchpeople appeared in the door, scrambling all over each other to get away. They ignored Team Possible, and either just ran, or headed for the parking lot.

But the last few were a different story. They stumbled out, and two of them fell to the ground. The backs of their uniforms were burned like Shego's. They lay groaning in pain.

"Wade, we need ambulances, stat!" said Kim, pulling out her Kimmunicator and pointing it at the men.

"Already on it, Kim," said Wade. They could hear typing in the background. A scanning beam struck one of the fallen. "He's burned, but not too badly."

"We're going in," she said, standing.

"Is that really a good idea?" said a new voice. It all startled them for a second, since they had forgotten Tara was now in on things.

"Maybe not," answered Kim, "But if we don't, more people could get hurt."

"Just be careful!" said the blond.

Kim was focused on the mission, but still had to smile. "We will, Tara. I won't tell you not to worry, but don't let it distract you from your job."

"I won't," was the reply, "You are all too important to me."

Kim keyed off the scanning beam, and put away the device. "Let's go!"

kpkpkp

For most of the way in and up, they met no one. Finally they came to a large room that was obviously the henchmen's quarters. They found several lying on their beds, not moving. A few were on the floor.

"Kim," said Wade, after doing a scan, "I think they're dead! No heartbeat or brain activity at all! Drakken really has lost it!"

"Oh, boy..." said Rufus.

"Maybe you'd better get out and wait for backup," Wade added. "I've already called Dr. Director." He looked over at another monitor. "Here's the reply."

Kim thought. "How long before they can get here?"

Wade looked frustrated. "At least an hour and a half. It says there are no agents available due to another operation." He looked at another monitor. "On a brighter note, the ambulances will get there in a few minutes."

Kim nodded and thought some more. "We'd better go on," she said at last. "We need to find Shego, and see how many others need help."

"I wish you wouldn't," said Tara.

"I'm with her," agreed Wade, "This is getting just too weird."

"I wish we wouldn't either," said Ron, "But whatever happens, Jen and KP, I've got your backs."

"And we have yours," nodded Jinx.

"We can handle Drakken, no matter what he's done," said Kim.

Wade sighed, resigned. He knew as well as anyone in the loop that once Kim set her goal, nothing could stop her. "All right. Head for the control room, there's at least one person there, but it's hard to tell; I'm getting interference."

"What about internal security?" asked Kim.

"Shut down. I can't follow you through the security cams, but on the other hand, nobody knows you're there," he replied.

"Thanks, you two, and we will be careful," said Kim, and keyed off.

At home, Tara bit her lip to keep from crying. Her insides seem to have drawn up into a tight knot. But she stayed with the camera views, occasionally checking their position against the diagram. It was her first peek inside a villain s lair, and all this was strange to her, but nothing seemed to be out of place.

She watched as her friends continued to make their way, cautiously, along the way. Down corridors, through doors, and up the occasional staircase. They didn't trust the elevators.

Finally they reached the door to the main control room, and peeked in slowly. Shego lay on her back in the middle of the room, not moving. Her clothes had been scorched in several places, and a puddle of blood was under her. Drakken sat at a bank of monitors on the far side of the room. He was typing, and looking at something. They spotted a pistol of some kind sitting on the desk beside him. Nobody else was visible.

Whatever the results of what Drakken typed were, he seemed to like it, because he grinned and sat back, putting his hands behind his head.

Outside the door, Kim held up three fingers, then curled one down, then a second. With the last one, Team Possible ran into the control room to confront the evil genius.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Hold it right there, Drakken!" shouted Kim.

"KIM POSSIBLE!" said Drakken, turning to them. "I was expecting you!" He grabbed the pistol, which appeared to be the same one he had in the video, and stood up. "I've gotten rid of everybody else who has held me back, and now I will finish the job!"

He took aim, but a pink hex bolt hit the weapon. He pulled the trigger, but nothing happened. "BAH!" he shouted, and tossed it away.

Kim ran toward him and jumped into a flying kick.

The blue villain tapped a button on the control console and Kim slammed into a force field that sprang up between them. She bounced, and used the momentum to jump back, flipping into a standing position.

"BWAAAHHAAAHAAA!" he laughed, evilly.

"Okay..." said Kim to no one in particular, "I can't get to him, but he can't get to us either."

"Want me to drop the field?" asked Jinx, hexes at the ready.

"No, check on Shego," said Kim.

Jenny ran over and stood over the fallen henchwoman. She lay unmoving, and did not appear to be breathing. The puddle of blood was a little bigger now.

She knelt and reached for the Jennunicator, when Shego's eyes suddenly opened, and she slapped her open palm against Jinx's forehead.

"GOTCHA!" she cackled, and stood up.

Jinx squatted, unmoving, a blinking red chip now visible in the middle of her forehead.

"Wha..." said Ron, "KIM! Jenny's been ambushed!"

"What do you mean, Ron?" answered Kim, turning toward her teammate and her enemy. She resumed her fighting stance.

Shego lit a hand. "Uh uh uh, Kimmie, not if you want her uncooked!"

"Let her go, Shego, I'm the one you want," said Kim, shifting her stance.

Shego shook her head. "Tisk, tisk, what an ego," she said, "What makes you so sure?"

Kim stopped, startled out of her stance. "Uh..."

"Stand up!" the evil sidekick ordered Jinx, who complied.

"Do you really think you were ever any more than an annoyance to me?" asked the villainess, addressing Kim. She removed the headset from Jenny and dropped it.

Kim ignored the question, which she recognized rightly as an attempt to make her mad and take her off her game. "Shego, you hate mind control as much as I do. Why would you do that?"

Shego had the grace to look a bit sheepish. "Yeah, you're right, I do hate this. But for once Doctor D's got a good plan, and Pinky here is an important part of it. This was the best way to get her."

"So... your boss never did go crazy?" asked Ron. He looked over his shoulder at Drakken, who still stood behind the barrier and looked smug.

"Mmmm... that's a matter of opinion..." she answered with a smirk.

"SHEGO!" said Drakken, "Your words hurt!"

"But what do you think, sidekick?" she gestured, and most the henchmen who had fled the scene came in, each carrying a stun stick and a broad grin. She held up a hand, and the henchmen stopped.

"I should have known..." said Kim, rolling her eyes.

"Well, doy, Princess!" was the reply, "It took you twelve minutes to get here after I called, and the henchmen didn't leave through the secret entrance you were looking for until you did! Big freakin' clue!" She smirked. "Guess you aren't as smart as your parents and brothers, huh?"

Kim growled and set herself to attack, but Shego gestured, and the henchmen moved into the room.

Rufus gave a squeak, and disappeared into Ron's pocket, closing the flap behind him.

"Jenny!" shouted Kim, "I order you to take off the chip!"

But the Mistress of Luck didn't move.

"Sorry, Kimmie, nice try, though!" said Shego.

"Just so you know, Shego, even if you don't care," said Kim, eyeballing the henchmen, "You've just used up the only favor you will ever get from me."

As the henchmen surrounded the heroes, Shego took Jinx's arm. "You're right, Princess, I don't care," was the reply, and she turned her attention to Jinx. "You, follow me, and don't get lost."

"Yes, Shego," said Jinx in a monotone, and fell into step behind her captor.

"You're not going to fight me?" called Kim.

"Sorry, Kimmie, other things to do," replied the villainess over her shoulder as she and Jinx left the room.

"Goodbye, Kimberly Ann, and buffoon," said Drakken, and disappeared through a door behind him, laughing.

Kim and Ron lost sight of their friend and partner as the henchmen drew in around them.

"Ready, Ron?" Kim asked. She was determined to make this short, and get Jenny back.

"More than ready, KP," he answered, and took a Tai Sheng Pek Quar stance.

kpkpkp

Tara sat at her desk, eyes wide, and a hand over her mouth. She didn't move. She barely dared to breathe. They were in trouble! Big time trouble!

"Tara, honey, you okay?" came a voice behind her. Her mom came up and put her hands on her daughter's shoulders.

"Mom..." said Tara, pointing at the screen.

"Oh, dear, that does look bad. We'd better call the police," said Mrs. Matthews. she was looking at two camera views that were almost dizzying with their leaps, spins, and occasional arm or leg hitting a red-clad person. The third view just showed the floor and part of a wall.

"I already have, ma'am," said Wade's voice from the computer.

Tara turned away from the monitor, and sat on the bed, tears pouring down her cheeks.

'They're gonna get hurt, and- and Jenny's being mind controlled!' she thought. 'What can I do? Did I go through all of that depression and anxiety just to lose her anyway?'

Surprisingly, a feeling of calm settled over her. She grabbed a tissue and dried her eyes. What was happening...? She was feeling like she had just spent time in meditation; calm, collected, mind clear, emotions in check.

This is it, said a voice in her head, a voice she wasn't sure was hers, the time is now!

Time... time for...? The Amulet! It was time to make the decision! Tara reached under the bed and pulled out the box. She put it down on the bed and opened it.

The movement attracted her mom's attention. "Tara? What's that?"

"Something I was given at the Yamanouchi School," she replied. "It might be able to help."

"What are you talking about?" asked her mom, "They gave you something?"

The eerily calm blond handed her mom the letter, but didn't reply. She was staring at the Amulet and the scroll.

"Tara, don't do anything you shouldn't!" came Wade's voice, "Trust them to get Jenny back!"

She heard the words, but was thinking. Should she do this? The letter warned her she would be in danger in the future if she did. But on the other hand, Kim, Ron, Rufus and Jenny had come and rescued her without a second thought. Could she do any less for them? These thoughts passed in a flash, and she made her choice.

"No, Wade," said Tara in a voice her mom had never heard her use before, "This has to be my decision. I think I can help Jenny. I lost her before because I couldn't do anything, but I won't lose her because I DIDN'T do anything!"

Her mom looked at her after scanning the letter. "Do what you need to, honey, I'll support you." She was conflicted about what was going on, but she trusted her daughter, and to a lesser extent the place in Japan that had helped her.

"Thanks, mom." As instructed, she picked up the scroll and unrolled it. The Japanese script seemed to sail off the parchment and into her eyes. There was a moment of confusion, then everything became clear. She understood the Amulet's power, and what it could do. This had been the right choice. She could help her friends, and she would.

She put down the scroll and picked up the Amulet. For a second she admired the intricate detail of the monkey carving on one side. There was writing on the other side, but she didn't recognize the script. Then she put the cord over her head, the Amulet itself resting on her breastbone. The power of the Mystical Monkey Monks flowed into her and was channeled into the new paths the scroll had made in her mind. She felt it all, while at the same time remaining calm and in control.

To Mrs. Matthews and Wade, it looked like Tara had looked at the scroll for about two seconds, then looked at both sides of the Amulet before putting it on. But as soon as she did, a blue glow surrounded her, plainly visible in the room's light.

Her mom gasped at the sight, but Wade said "It's okay, Mrs. Matthews, I've seen this before. She's okay, trust me."

Tara turned to them, her blue eyes burning even more brightly. "Mom, I'm taking the car." She turned and ran from the room and down the stairs. A few seconds later, the door opened and slammed shut.

"Oh, my, now what?" said her mom, sitting heavily in the chair.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Jenny Wheeler was very frustrated. She was stuck inside her own head, watching as her body obeyed Shego's commands.

It wasn't like she hadn't been mind-controlled before, but this was different from what Brother Blood had done. The chip hijacked her conscious control and gave it to someone else, but she was aware of being controlled and of everything going on around her.

She had to admire the woman's sneaky way of doing it. Listening to what she and Km had said, it was a surprise that Shego hated it too, but Jinx understood that to accomplish villainous goals it was sometimes necessary to stoop WAY low.

Unfortunately she couldn't rely on her bad luck ability to disable the chip; her person wasn't affected by her power. That's why the location chip from prison worked, and why she didn't suffer injury, or clothes tearing, or anything of the kind in the general course of events.

She had heard that she was critical to Drakken's plan, so she wasn't too worried about being hurt while not able to defend herself. What the plan actually was DID worry her, as well as what would happen to her afterwards. She hoped Kim, Ron, and Rufus were okay; that was a lot of henchmen they faced.

Well, it was out of her hands, so the best thing was to think about herself, and how to get out of it. Her body's autonomic functions continued to work; heart beating, eyes blinking and so on, and she had no desire to mess with any of that, even if she had known how, or what she was doing. But every effort to scratch an itch below her right ear was a failure.

She was following Shego through the lair. They had taken an elevator (surprisingly with background music; an instrumental version of an O Boyz song) up to the hanger, and were approaching a large hover pod.

Suddenly Shego stopped and turned to her. "Okay, Pinky, I'm the only one who can give you orders, so don't worry about anybody taking advantage. But don't believe for a second I'm going soft! When everything is said and done, you are mine, and we WILL be settling accounts. So keep it in mind."

"Yes, Shego," was the flat response.

"Now, do you have any other way of talking with Nerdlinger or Kimmie?" asked Shego.

"Yes, Shego, my Jennunicator," she replied.

"Give it to me," said Shego, holding out a hand.

"Yes, Shego," answered Jinx, and reached into the pocket of her cargo pants.

Just as her captor took the purple box, it gave the familiar ring tone.

"Ahhh, I don't wanna talk to him," muttered the pale woman, and in a flash of plasma fried the device. She tossed it across the hanger into a corner.

"Get aboard the pod and sit behind the pilot," she ordered, gesturing at the open hatch. "Then put your seat belt on, and do nothing. Got it?"

"Yes, Shego," replied Jinx, and complied.

Once alone, Shego turned toward the elevator, waiting for Dr. Drakken to join her. It was a real shame about most of the henchmen; Brad owed her twenty bucks. But once the world had been subdued, she would have all the money and power she could ever want.

Drakken and Fiske had agreed to let her take Iceland and Greenland and the nearby islands, thinking they were small and unimportant. She grinned to herself. Let them think that. When, and if, she decided she wanted a part on a larger stage, the means were there, currently dormant.

She glanced at a clock to the right of the elevator. A light above it was blinking red, so she knew the self-destruct had been activated. The alarms had been shut off so Kimmie and her boyfriend wouldn't know. They hadn't told any of the regular henchmen so they wouldn't stop fighting and run. Charlie and Bill didn't know either, but they were the two lead henchmen, and they would be coming along with Dr. D. That jerk who was the henchmen's union rep would find out with everyone else.

By the timetable, there were six minutes left.

kpkpkp

Tara drove as quickly as she could toward the lair. Fortunately the traffic was light here in the suburbs of Lowerton. Suddenly her cell rang. She hated to talk and drive, but her mind and vision were so clear she didn't hesitate to answer.

"Tara, this is Wade. You're almost there, and I've let the officials know you're coming. As a member of Team Possible, they'll let you through," he told her.

"Thank you. Any news?" she asked.

"They're still fighting the henchmen, but... okay, that was the last one. I need to let the EMTs know they can go in and get them," was the answer, and the phone fell silent.

She snapped it closed and put it back in the belt holder. Almost there...

Turning a corner she found the road blocked and slowed to a stop. A policeman approached and she opened the window.

"Are you Tara Matthews?" he asked.

"Yes, sir," she answered.

"You'll have to leave your car here, and I'll escort you to the door," he said.

When they got there, she found controlled chaos as the medical people got ready to go in. She looked at the door, and suddenly a chill swept through her. The voices of many frightened monkeys rang in her ears, telling her something was very, very wrong. It was like a jungle instinct that danger was nearby. The knowledge she gained from the scroll told her no one else could hear it except Ron, and then only if he was close enough.

She smiled briefly. It seemed she now had a 'danger sense', like that spider guy in the movies. But no time to worry about it now. She turned and held up her hands. "EVERYBODY STAY OUT! SOMETHING IS WRONG HERE! EVERYBODY GET BACK FROM THE DOOR, NOW!"

She turned and ran inside, following the path she remembered from watching the monitor and checking the layout. It took her unerringly to the control room.

"We surrender!" a burly henchman was telling Kim. He was holding up his empty hands.

Tara looked around, and saw that all the villain's personnel were sitting up, or were standing around groaning and holding some body part.

"HEY!" she shouted, and everyone looked at her. She stepped into the room, and to the side of the door. "Everybody out, and I mean NOW! Something's going to happen!"

"Tara?" said Ron, wonder on his face. He was feeling something new from the Mystical Monkey Power. His attention was drawn to the green pendant she was wearing. What...?

"Say," said a henchwoman, pointing to a blinking red light above the door, "Doesn't that mean that the self destruct is running?"

"Yeah," said another, "And we'd better go, now!" He got up and ran for the door.

Kim, Ron (with Rufus looking out from his pocket) and Tara watched as the henchpeople made their way though the door. When the last one was gone, Kim and Ron came over to her. The sound of feet faded away.

"What are you doing here?" asked Kim.

"No time, we've gotta go, now!" said Tara. She got behind them and pushed her friends toward the door.

Just then, the steel door in front of them slammed shut and locked, and multiple explosions went off around them.

kpkpkp

While sitting in the hover pod, Jinx had spent the time meditating, and had realized something very important. The chip was controlling her physically, but SHE still had control of her hexes. That knowledge didn't do her any good right at the moment; she could hex the pod, but that might cause it to crash on takeoff, and dying wasn't in her plans for the day. She would just have to be patient and wait for a chance.

She heard voices and footsteps approach, and then Shego came into view sitting at the control console. Drakken took a seat beside her, and two henchmen took seats after closing the hatch.

The engines revved up, and the pod was expertly lifted through the hatch in the roof. Shego gained altitude and circled around. Below them they saw a bunch of red uniforms mingled with the police, fire, and medical people.

"Okay, they made it out. At least we won't have trouble with the henchmen's union over this. I don't see Kimmie, though..." Shego said.

Just then, there were several muffled explosions, and the lair collapsed in on itself. Everyone below ran back, but they weren't in any real danger. It had been a condition of the real estate broker's that any lair built there could not endanger nearby houses if it exploded.

"This will be a day long remembered," said Drakken with a grin, "It has seen the end of Kim Possible, and it will soon see the end of any rebellion."

Shego and the henchmen regarded their boss with sour expressions. Jinx would have joined them had she been able, or cared. Her mind had gone blank and her body numb from what she had just seen.

"You've been watching too many science fiction movies," groaned Shego.

The hover pod made one final circuit, then adjusted course for another lair, and the completion of Drakken's plan for world domination.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

As the hover pod sailed toward its destination, Jinx sat quietly (as if she had a choice).

The lair had exploded, and Kim and Ron and Rufus were dead? No... That can't be right...

Tears ran down her cheeks, and Charlie noticed.

"Hey, boss, the girl is crying. Got a tissue handy?" he said.

"No," said Shego, glancing back, "Just let her get it out of her system. She's got some busy days ahead."

Jinx sat and cried, but was unable to make a sound. Her chest heaved, and her stomach knotted. Charlie sat beside her and watched. But finally he glanced around, making sure he wasn't seen, then he patted her hand, and squeezed it gently.

After a while, the sorrow and loss subsided to the point where she could think again. 'All right, my friends are dead and I have to deal with it. Use the training about losing teammates I took at HIVE Academy. Turn my feelings into ice, and figure out what to do about it.

Revenge. They killed the only real family I've had ever had, and that ISN'T going to go unanswered. What to do, and how to do it. As long as I'm wearing this chip, I have to obey.'

She used what she was taught at HIVE Academy, reinforced and improved at Yamanouchi, to center and meditate even through her pain. It was very hard, but she could do this.

As she calmed herself, a memory surfaced. She was at Titan's Tower, waiting for the court to decide her fate. She and Raven were sitting on the couch in the living room, talking and drinking tea.

"So, I guess you meditate a lot, huh?" asked Jinx. She took a sip from her cup.

"Yes," Raven nodded, "I have to. It's easier for me to feel things now that my father-" she spat the word "-is gone, but if I don't keep control, the energy build up randomly destroys stuff."

"Huh, sounds a lot like what I do," Jinx replied.

Raven tilted her head and considered. "Yes, I suppose it does..."

The vision faded, and Jenny continued to meditate. Why had she thought of that? What was there that she could use?

kpkpkp

In the blackness came a voice, familiar and female.

"Ron? Tara? You okay? Rufus?" asked Kim Possible.

"Yeah, KP, right here. Rufus buddy?" said Ron, with worry in his voice.

He felt movement from his pocket. "O-kay!" said a squeaky voice. Ron sighed.

"I'm here, Kim, but try not to talk to me. It's hard holding off all this stuff and I need to concentrate," said Tara.

A few seconds later Kim broke a light stick taken from her utility belt, shook it, and looked at her companions. In the green light she saw Ron kneeling beside her, and Rufus with his head out of the pocket. Tara was standing, arms above her head. It LOOKED like she was holding off the stone and steel covering them. But that was impossible... wasn't it?

"Kim," said Ron, looking up at their blond friend, "I don't know how, but Tara IS doing that. The feeling from the MMP is very strong, and coming from her."

"...explain later," muttered Tara, "DO something."

"Wade, can you hear me?" asked Kim into her headset. No answer.

"Wade, come in, buddy!" said Ron with his, but with no better luck. "We're in a real jam this time."

"Yeah," agreed Kim. She swung the light stick around in the open space to see where they were. The steel door that had closed in their faces stood there, apparently unharmed. That was something. Then she remembered- the door opened out! That was something else, and might mean their salvation.

"Ron, I'm going to see if I can get this door open. You see if you can contact Wade," she said.

"On it, KP," was the reply, and he pulled out his Ronnunicator. He hit the connect button, and the fuzzy but visible visage of the young tech guru appeared.

"RON! You okay? What about..." he started.

"We're all fine, for now. We're trying to find a way out," Ron interrupted.

"The top of the lair collapsed on you!" he typed away. "But the lower levels seem to be intact. If you can find a way to them, you can get out."

"Good enough," said Kim. She pulled out her laser lipstick and started cutting the lock. It took some time to make any real progress, though. "Hang in there, Tara, won't be long now." she said over her shoulder.

"I'm okay," was the response, but it sounded strained.

A minute later, Kim gave a report. "I'm nearly through."

"So is Tara. Let me finish," said Ron. His eyes were glowing, visible even in the green light.

Kim moved back from the door and Ron kicked it. It slammed open, the remaining part of the lock shearing off. The steps led down, and except for random pieces of rock, seemed intact.

"Ron, out," said Kim. Then, "Tara, we're outside the door. Come on."

The blond girl took a small step back, then another, and another, and finally she was in the threshold, still holding her arms out, palms toward the mass over their heads. "I'm gonna let it go. Run."

Kim broke another light stick and held it near Tara's mouth. "Here." The blue-eyed girl took it in her teeth and nodded.

"We'll wait below," said Kim, then she turned away.

"Good luck," said Ron.

"Yeah, luck!" added Rufus.

Tara heard the footsteps behind her as they went down the stairs, getting fainter, then stopped. She turned off the mystical shield and ran for her life. Behind her the lair settled into its final rest, filling the space they had occupied, and small boulders bounced down the stairs after her. She caught up to Ron and Kim, who were waiting in the green light from their light sticks.

Just as she got beside them, they all heard a grinding noise that signalled a shift in the rubble. A small avalanche came down the stairs, but most of it stopped before it reached them. Only a few boulders kept rolling, and they were easily avoided. When the movement stopped, they turned to go.

"Thank you, Tara. When we get out, you've got some 'splainin' to do," said Kim with a grin.

kpkpkp

The hover pod landed neatly in the lair, and the passengers disembarked. The henchmen immediately headed for their quarters, but Shego, with Jinx behind her, addressed her boss.

"What's next, Dr. D?" asked Shego.

"I know we're all tired, Shego," he answered, "So tonight we'll just kick back and celebrate the demise of Kim Possible. Tomorrow we go to the Middleton Space Center and steal her dad's space plane. Then up to the space station, and world domination will be mine! Bwah hah hah!"

"Don't forget you've had help with this plan," came a cultured British voice from the door. Monty Fiske came in.

"You know how it is with an evil rant," said Drakken, "It's always first person singular."

"Indeed," the ex-Monkey Master said, dryly, "I have been watching the news, and I understand Stoppable and the cheerleader are dead?"

Drakken looked confused. "Who?"

Shego sighed. "Yeah, they're out of the picture now. Kind of a shame, since I wanted to do it, but I guess Pinky here can substitute." She turned to her charge and saw she was crying again. "Awww... isn't that sweet? She misses her friends. Follow me."

A few minutes later Jinx found herself in a small room sparsely furnished. An open door in the back was a bathroom.

"Okay, listen. You will not leave these two rooms, you will not try to contact Nerdlinger... uh, whatzizname, Wade. You will not use your power. You will not remove the chip. You will not talk to anyone but me. I'll bring you something to eat later. If you need me, use the intercom. Understand?"

"Yes, Shego," responded Jinx.

Shego paused and looked at the pink-haired hex thrower. "I can't wait until Dr. D is finished using you. You think you know what pain is now? Just wait. You're free to move around now." Shego closed the door, and locked it behind her.

As the villainess's footsteps faded, Jinx allowed her anger to surface. She had figured out what to do. She couldn't use her hexes, but she could still gather the energy. That was what the memory was telling her. Gather the power, and let it build. Keep building it until she couldn't contain it any longer. She would become a bad-luck bomb, and when it released, Drakken, Shego, Fiske, and the others would pay. Hopefully with their lives.

If she died too, so be it. If she survived and had to spend the rest of her life in prison, it would still be worth it. Her eyes glowed a very bright pink as her energy gathered. Then she reached up and scratched her cheek.

kpkpkp

When Shego got to the control room, Drakken looked at her. "Bad news. Kim Possible and the buffoon survived. They had some blond girl with them, too. Did we have any blond henchwomen?"

"No... I don't know who that is," she replied, looking at the TV report.

"Are you going to tell the girl?" Fiske asked.

Shego considered for all of two seconds. "Nah. If I told her, it would give her hope and distract from her job. What about the plan?"

"We'll stay the course," said Drakken, "Tomorrow will be soon enough."


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

It had taken several hours at the lair to take care of everything. Tara had asked that her ability be kept secret, so she was credited with giving a warning in time for everyone to make it out safely. The henchmen had not seen what she did, so that was accepted.

As it turned out, nobody had been killed during Drakken's "murderous rant". The henchmen who had been "injured" and "killed" confessed that it was part of an act to lure Team Possible in so they could be eliminated. The ray had only given a mild burn to look good. Fiske provided a chemcial that had put them in a temporary state of suspended animation, which explained the seeming lack of a heartbeat or brain activity.

They didn't know why Jinx had been taken.

Kim, Ron, and Rufus were in Tara's room, along with her mom. Wade and Sensei were on the monitor. It was ten o'clock in the evening before everyone had been brought up to speed on Tara and the Amulet.

Ron was grinning ear to ear. He was very happy to find someone who wasn't evil with access to the Mystical Monkey Power.

Wade was concerned, but liked the challenge of making equipment for a new team member.

Sensei was being enigmatic. All he said was that the choice had been made, and now they must accept reality as it was, and not worry about might-have-beens.

Kim wasn't happy. Oh sure, she was glad that Tara had been able to stop them from being crushed, but she had known the blond ex-cheerleader since middle school, and felt that her personality wasn't suited for what Team Possible did. Their experiences in Japan had brought them closer as friends, but this was a side of Tara she had never seen before.

"Kim, you have to let me in, at least on this one," said Tara, "I will not stand by and lose my best friend."

"But Tara..." started Kim.

"Felix has been on missions. Monique has been on missions. Heck, I even heard Justine Flanner helped once. Why can't I?" Tara interrupted, forcefully. "And I've got an advantage they don't."

Kim had no answer for that. Tara was being far more forceful and assertive than she had ever seen her be before. She understood the depths of her friendship with Jenny; she felt the same for Ron.

"If you don't let me go with you, I'll just follow," said Tara. She looked very determined.

"Tara!" said her mom with a gasp, "I've never seen you act like this!"

"I know, mom, but Jenny... and Kim and Ron, are very important to me. Now I have a way of protecting them, and I will not waste it."

Kim sighed. For once, she had been outgunned. "Okay Tara, you can come with us. We can use your help. After that we'll talk about the future."

The blond grinned. "That's fair, Kim. Thank you for giving me a chance."

"The pieces are set, and the endgame approaches," said Sensei, and nodded. "Good day to you all." The video window closed.

"Ooo-kaaay..." said Wade. "Tara, I'll send you a headset, but I don't have time to make you everything else." He did some typing. "It will take me a while to find them, but I don't believe they went very far."

"We'll go early tomorrow morning, as soon as you let us know," said Kim. "So let's go home and get some sleep."

"Kim don't forget the thingy Jim and Tim made to destroy those chips," said Ron, as they headed down the stairs.

Kim sighed. "It got destroyed at the Smithson's."

After the company left, Mrs. Matthews hugged her daughter. "I'm proud of you, and afraid at the same time. But I will support you."

"Thanks, Mom, I love you," said Tara, and returned the hug.

kpkpkp

The next morning, Jinx followed Shego back to the main floor, which was occupied by Drakken, Monkey Fist, Fukushima, and the two henchmen. Only Fukushima and Fiske were surprised that Jinx was now wearing one of Shego's costumes.

Last night Shego had come in and explained why she had been chipped, and she had to admit that, as a villainous plot, it was pretty good. They were going to take her up to a space station, and make her use her bad luck to affect the world by channeling it through a special lens. Then they would contact the United Nations and demand the world's surrender.

She was still gathering her power, and could feel it was far beyond anything she had ever done before. About the only comparable feeling was that once she had overeaten and was bloated and miserable for hours. But she could handle it because the time was almost right. As soon as they were on the station, she would detonate herself as a jinx bomb. She would direct the bad luck to break seals and cause power failures, and destroy the station and everyone aboard.

The odds in favor of her survival were very slim, especially with the chip in place, but her revenge would be taken, and her family avenged. No one would ever be able to put her in such a situation again. She wished she could have said a goodbye to her parents and brothers, but that wasn't possible. She winced internally at the unintentional pun.

"Ah, there you are," said the evil scientist, finishing off his morning cocoa-moo.

"Yep. Everything ready?" she asked. Glancing up, she noted the ceiling hatch for the hover pod had already been opened.

"Yeah, all the supplies on the list are in the hover pod," said Charlie. Bill nodded his agreement.

"Good," she nodded, then paused for a second. "We're going to be on a tight schedule. Anybody need to take care of any PERSONAL business first?"

There were glances exchanged, but nobody answered.

"Jinx?" Shego turned to her captive.

"No, Shego," was the answer.

Shego noticed the girl's eyes were unusually pink, but figured it was because she had been crying most of the night.

"Okay, then, let's go," said Drakken, and turned to the hatch of the pod.

Kim and Ron stepped out of it. "Not gonna happen, Drakken."

The evil troop stopped in mid-stride. "KIM POSSIBLE!" he exclaimed.

"You are all gonna pay for what you did to Jenny," she said, moving closer with Ron right beside her.

"And monkey dude, we've got unfinished business," said Ron. He caught sight of Fukushima. "We do too."

Jinx stood stunned. They're alive? Amazing! She would have shouted for joy if she had been able to. Then the problem surfaced. The jinx bomb! It was getting harder and harder to contain the energy, and the last thing she wanted was for her family to be affected by it! But without orders, she couldn't speak and give a warning.

Shego took a fighting stance, not bothering to bring Jinx into it. She knew from personal experience the chip slowed down speed, reflexes and accuracy. She also didn't bother to send her off the floor; if the girl got hurt in the fight, so what?

Fiske and Fukushima got into Monkey Kung Fu stances as Ron ran toward them, doing his usual bad impression of monkey noises. Then they engaged in battle.

"This is it, Stoppable," said Fiske, blocking a chop, "You will meet your end in this room."

"Don't think so, dude," said Ron. Out of the corner of his eye he caught the disgraced ninja trying to sneak up behind him while he was talking to Fiske. Without looking he kicked back hard and caught Fukushima in the stomach.

The man fell to his knees, the breath knocked out of him. A second kick hit him in the head, and he fell over backwards sliding a few feet, out cold.

"Now let's see how you do without that guy or your monkey ninjas," said Ron, turning his attention completely to Fiske.

"Bah! It doesn't matter if you have all the Monkey Power or not, I'll still beat you! I am the Monkey Master of prophecy, not you!" Fiske retorted.

Ron rolled his eyes and took the fight to his arch-foe.

Kim and Shego ran toward each other and began a furious exchange of punches and kicks.

Jinx stood in the middle of the room, watching them with half an eye. Most of her attention was turned inside, where she was trying desperately to contain her luck magic. She had stopped gathering it minutes earlier, and now it was clear she had overdone it. She would never last to the space station; she had to discharge it, and NOW!

The hero and the villainess were engaged in a grappling match, but Shego was stronger than Kim and had an advantage. All Kim could do was move around and hope the other couldn't get enough leverage to take control.

Shego flared her left hand, causing Kim to let go with a yell of pain. In that moment of distraction she twisted and flipped the young woman over her head.

Her bad luck, because Kim was sent flying toward Jinx. Shego saw her mistake and started toward them, hoping to prevent Kimmie from freeing the bad luck charm.

Kim took a cheerleading roll and stopped just past her teammate and not-sister. Quickly standing she reached around and grabbed the control chip from Jinx's forehead.

Shego slammed to a halt just a few feet away. "Uh-oh..." she muttered.

Jinx's entire body began glowing pink, but her eyes were almost blinding.

"Get away from me! I've got to discharge!" she yelled.

Kim and Shego stood undecided for a second, and the yell had attracted the attention of Ron and Fiske, who stopped their fight. Drakken was sitting at a monitor console and stood up. The henchmen by his side looked at each other. The ninja lay where he had fallen.

"This way!" yelled Drakken. Fiske and Shego headed in his direction, and they ignored Fukushima.

Tara stepped into the room. She had been hiding just outside the door. She motioned Kim and Ron to her, and they took the hint, running as fast as they could in her direction.

As the sets of heroes and villains converged, the entire room was suddenly enveloped in a very bright pink light, and Jinx screamed.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

As soon as Kim and Ron were close to her, Tara raised her hands and the mystical bubble of protection formed around them. Rufus stuck his head out of Ron's pocket, and chattered while pointing at Jinx.

"She'll be okay, buddy... I hope," said Ron.

Drakken, Shego, the two henchmen and Fiske stood together. They were at a loss because they suddenly realized Drakken had screwed up by calling them over; Team Possible was between them and the exit. Thinking quickly, Shego turned up the desk and crouched behind it. The others joined her.

Fukushima sat up, holding his broken nose, and looked over at Jinx. She was glowing bright pink, something he had never seen before. The room was saturated with the color. He had no idea what was going on, and wouldn't learn until later.

Jinx screamed again, and threw her arms up toward the open hatch in the roof. Huge boomerang-shaped hexes appeared above her hands and flew up through it. Jagged bolts of pink jumped to the sides, hitting the floor and walls and hover pod.

One bolt hit Tara's shield and dissipated. Another hit the desk and the villains. A side branch hit Fukushima, who had rolled over flat trying to avoid being a target.

After some ten seconds of pink electricity arcing around the lair, and bolts directed through the roof, the discharge ceased and the havoc died. Jenny Wheeler sank to her knees, and down to her hands. She was panting heavily.

Kim waited a few seconds, then called "Is it over, Jenny?"

"Yeah, that's it..." was the response. Jinx took a deep breath. "I really hope I never have to do that again."

The villains cautiously stood up. Fukushima came over and stood beside Monkey Fist, still holding his nose.

Tara dropped the shield, and the four went over to Jinx. They knelt beside her, but Kim made sure she could keep an eye on the bad guys. "Are you okay?" she called to them.

The villains did a quick inspection of themselves. "Seem to be, Princess," answered Shego.

Just then a groaning sound caught everyone's attention. It was coming from the hover pod.

"Oh, no..." said Drakken, and sure enough, the machine fell apart. It collapsed on itself and left a pile of scrap metal, cloth, plastic, and leaking fluids. When it settled, he sighed. "And that was my biggest and best one." He glared angrily at the bad luck charm. "YOU OWE ME A HOVERCRAFT!"

"Ahh, put a sock in it," muttered Jinx.

Tara took her best friend in her arms. "Are you really okay, Jenny? I was so worried."

"Yeah... what are you doing here?" asked Jinx, suddenly realizing who was holding her. Her pink cat-eyes grew wide.

"We'll explain later," said Kim, and stood up.

Drakken's attention was taken by unexpected movement on a monitor in the console by him. The bank of TVs and controls were for the space station, where the Geissman lens was installed and waiting for Jinx.

As he watched, he saw loose papers fly over and stick to an airlock hatch. A light on the console started blinking red. Puzzled he went over and tapped some keys. A blank monitor lit up and displayed data on the station's status. One line was blinking red. Then a second one popped up. And a third. He looked up at the monitors again and sat down.

"Dr. D?" said Shego, "We need to get out of here."

"Just a minute, Shego, this is important," he answered. He typed for a bit.

This had attracted the attention of Fiske, Fukushima, and the henchmen. Team Possible came over to see as well, with Tara helping Jinx stand. The bad luck discharge had drained her physically.

Suddenly everyone except Jinx gasped. She smirked, but didn't say anything.

The airlock had suddenly crumpled and was yanked out of the wall and into space. The camera kept sending its picture, though. Anything and everything followed the hatch. On other cameras, they saw metal support beams crumple, sparks flew and liquids danced in the now-weightless environment.

The destruction continued until it was quite clear the station was unsalvageable. Then the cameras went out.

"MY SPACE STATION!" wailed Drakken.

"Yours? Didn't you lease it from Hench?" Shego asked.

"Mr. Hench ain't gonna be happy about this..." muttered Charlie. His fellow henchman nodded in agreement.

Drakken leaned forward and put his head in his hands. "How could this have happened?"

Suddenly Wade appeared on one of the monitors. "I can tell you that!" He took a drink of his Slurpster. "The space station was overhead when Jinx let off her energy." He gave an evil grin. "Just your bad luck."

"And that was only the beginning," said Jinx.

"What do you mean, young lady?" asked Fiske.

"While I was discharging, I made sure all of you were hit with it," she gave her own evil grin. "The effect I directed was that any evil you try to do will backfire on you."

The bad guys all registered shock, and looked at each other.

"So, we can't do villainy any more?" asked Drakken.

"That's right," was the answer.

"For how long, Jinx-san?" asked Fukushima.

Jenny pursed her lips. "Mmm... hard to say... but with that much bad luck, it might be permanent."

"But Possible, Stoppable, and whoever that is got hit with it too," Shego pointed out.

Jinx shrugged. "They don't do evil. And by the way, Shego, I'm not mad at you for the chip. I hated it too, but I was a villain, and understand that was just business."

"Hey, don't blame me!" replied Shego, "That was Dr. D's idea!"

"SHEGO! Don't tell her that!" protested the blue-skinned man.

Jinx waved it off. "But remember what you said last night about knowing real pain? I WILL remember that. IF the day ever comes that the bad luck wears off and we meet again, I will teach you."

"Well, come on, then!" said the villainess, and took a fighting stance. Kim and Ron responded by assuming their own.

Jinx shook her head. "A few years ago I would have taken you up on that. But I've changed, and I have too much of an advantage over you now."

With a growl, Shego ignited her fists and lunged toward Jinx. She tripped on a power cord and fell flat before she could go two feet.

"Case in point," said Jinx.

Shego got up, face burning red, and rejoined her fellows, who were doing their best not snicker. She glared at them in warning.

"Um..." said Ron, "What about the lair? Your bad luck was all over the place. Are we safe here?"

"We should be," was the reply, "But it's probably best if we don't stick around for too long."

"Team Possible! Are you fit?" came a familiar voice.

They turned to find Will Du and a squad of GJ men moving cautiously into the room.

"We're fine, Will," replied Kim, moving her burned hand to her side. It wasn't too badly burned, and she didn't want to give the stuffy agent any ammo against her.

Monkey Fist made a move to jump and grab an overhanging pipe.

"I wouldn't do that, dude," said Ron.

Fiske ignored him and jumped, his simian hands and feet easily grasping the metal. With a groan it slipped from its brace and fell to the floor, on top of the ex-Monkey Master.

"Tried to warn you," said Ron with a grin as two agents rolled the pipe off him. "Book 'em, Deano!"

Everyone in the room but Fiske stared at Ron.

"Uh... Alaska Four-Nine flashback?" he said. Silence. "TV Trash Heap?" More silence. "Ah, never mind."

Kim grinned. That's my Ron, she thought.

As the villains were cuffed and led out, Jinx spoke to Charlie. "I am sorry for you, though. You were nice to me, even when you didn't have to be."

"Thanks, ma'am," he replied. "I've lost people too, and know how it feels. Oh, Bill and I are quitting HenchCo. My brother in law has offered us jobs."

"Glad to hear it, and good luck to you, though maybe I shouldn't say that," was the reply. They exchanged a grin, and the red-clad man was led out.

When they were alone, Kim turned to Jinx. "Is the bad luck really permanent?"

The gray-skinned girl grinned. "Nah. I know my own power. It'll last at least a year, but why tell them that?"

They all laughed. "Let's go home, everyone. We've got a lot of stuff to talk over," said Kim.

"Hold on, Kim," said Tara.

She gently took Kim's burned hand in her own and concentrated. A blue glow surrounded the appendages, and over thirty seconds the burns disappeared. Ron was calm, but Jinx astounded. Tara had a lot to tell her.

Kim sighed. "That's better. Thank you."

"NOW let's go," said Tara.

"But how did you do that?" asked Jenny.

"This," was the reply. Tara touched the Amulet. "It gives me a form of Monkey Power like Ron has. It will protect me and anybody who is close enough. I can also detect danger, and heal."

"Wow, lucky you!" said Jenny, without irony. "I guess it stopped my bad luck discharge?"

Tara nodded and smiled.

Just then, several small rocks and dust fell from the lair's stone roof. They all heard a grinding sound.

"And on that note," said Ron. He led the way out of the place. Quickly.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

Team Possible was talking while standing outside the lair. Global Justice had left with the prisoners.

Tara gave more details about the Amulet, and for her part Jenny was happy to have her best friend on the team. Even if that wasn't entirely decided yet. But she was hopeful.

Then it was Jenny's turn to explain Drakken's plan.

"So that lens up on the station would have let you give huge areas of the ground bad luck?" asked Tara.

Jinx nodded. "Uh huh."

"Think it was destroyed?" asked Ron.

"Probably not," answered Wade, "The crystal is really tough and heavy. I can send you some info on Geissman lenses, if you want to know more."

"It's still up there in orbit, so I guess someone might be able to find it," said Kim, "But unless that happens, we'll leave it on the back burner."

"You know I never cared about ruling the world, but I did want to be known and feared," said Jenny, "That would have been a great way to do it."

"Jinx of the World!" said Tara with a flourish, and they all laughed.

Tara studied Jenny. "I can't believe you're wearing that," she said, referring to the copy of Shego's costume. "Those are so not your colors."

"I can," said Kim, "I got hit with a chip a few years ago, and Drakken made me wear one."

"It fits well and is comfortable, though," said Jenny. "I think I'll keep it just for laughs at Hallowe'en."

kpkpkp

They dropped Tara off at her house.

"I'll call you, and we can get together and talk some more," said Kim. "And Tara, thank you. I'm glad you talked me into taking you with us."

"I really want to help, Kim." She reached up and touched the Amulet.

"I'm sure you will. See you later!" her friends in the car waved.

"Okay. Bye Jenny, Ron, Rufus!" said the blond, returning the wave. Behind her, her mom had opened the door and was waiting with open arms.

kpkpkp

They dropped off Ron and Rufus, and Kim and Jenny were quiet for the rest of the drive. When they got home, there was a surprise. Felix Renton was waiting by the front door.

"Hi, Felix!" said Kim, "What's up?"

"Hi, Kim," he replied, but looked past her. "I need to talk to Jenny."

Cat eyes widened, and gray skin reddened just a bit. "Really? Why?" she asked, stepping up beside him.

"Come on," he said. He put an arm around her waist and tugged.

Jenny couldn't help but smile at the old familiarity, and sat in his lap. Like she had seen many times he pushed a particular button and the cyberobotic wheelchair snapped out the drive engines. It lifted into the sky.

Just before they left the Possible property, Kim gave Jenny a questioning look, and Jenny responded with a shrug and shake of the head.

kpkpkp

Felix was quiet during the short flight, which ended on the shore of Lake Middleton. Other people were there, but he had chosen an empty spot near the woods to land. Several people looked when they heard the noise, but nobody came over.

Once safely down, he moved his arms from around her, but she didn't get up.

"What are you wearing, by the way?" he asked.

"Long story. So what is it?" Jenny asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Jenny..." he looked down. "Remember when you had to go back to your home universe and I told you I was glad we broke up because I didn't want the woman I love to be in prison where I couldn't see her?"

"Yeah...?" she answered.

"Well, turns out I couldn't stand it anyway. I was miserable the whole time you were gone. I was also lonely while you were in Japan," he said, looking her in the eyes.

"But we exchanged emails, why didn't you say anything then?" she asked.

He shook his head. "I couldn't be that selfish. It was important to you and your career that you three get better as a team, and if I said something then it would have been bad for your focus."

She started to reply, but he stopped her with a finger on her lips.

"Since you got back I've been working up my courage. Then yesterday on the news they said you were dead, and then that you were alive but kidnapped. And that did it. I can't stand it any more. Jenny, I love you. I want to try us being a couple again," he said.

She sat back, shocked.

"I know I said it was your missions that came between us before," he rushed on, "But since then I figured out that YOU are more important to me than worrying about danger. I've been there and done that. I want to support you. You help save the world. You have a great team. You're intelligent, brave, talented, and absolutely beautiful."

Jenny blushed redder, which showed easily on her gray skin.

"Not to mention bad luck," he added with a grin.

Jenny couldn't help but snicker. She did love his sense of humor.

"Whadda say? Can we get back together?" he asked, wishing he felt as confident as he sounded.

She gave him a wide grin. "I'd like that." Sitting in his lap, it was easy to give him a strong hug. "I love you too."

As he hugged her back, Felix gave a sigh of relief. It was followed by the realization of what she'd said, and his happiness grew manyfold.

kpkpkp

It was a week later, and to take advantage of the lull before college, the Possibles, Stoppables, Matthews, and Rentons all met on that same shore. Wade and his parents had another engagement, and Monique had to work.

It was near lunch, and Mr. Dr. Possible and Ron were manning the grill, cooking hamburgers and hot dogs. Mr. Stoppable was sitting nearby with a notebook computer, working on a actuarial spreadsheet. Mrs. Stoppable was nagging him to put it down and be sociable.

Kim and her mom were setting the picnic tables while keeping an eye on the Tweebs. They had promised not to pull any pranks, and so far were keeping that promise. They were collecting rocks from the shore and trying to identify the minerals using a handheld sensor.

Rufus was on the table, rubbing his little mole rat forelegs in anticipation of food.

Tara and her mom were sitting nearby, along with Dr. Renton. They were feeling a bit out of place with the easy familiarity of years the other families shared.

Jenny and Felix were out in the water. He had some motor control in his legs when swimming, and was using it to good advantage. It was also good exercise. He had asked his girlfriend to keep an eye on him, though. He didn't want to get too tired. That would be bad luck for both of them.

Finally the food was ready and everyone called to the table. As Jenny stood up from the water, Dr. Renton manipulated controls in the wheelchair. Two mechanical arms picked Felix up and carried him to the table and sat him down.

"Dr. Renton, I hope you have that kind of control over the ones at your house now," said Ron, "I'm kinda tired of losing my pants every time you use me for a guinea pig."

Everyone laughed.

"Sorry, Ronald," said the scientist. "I promise next time you come over it won't happen."

The lunch and the day was enjoyed by all.

kpkpkp

Late in the afternoon found everyone sitting in lawn chairs or on towels, taking some down time before packing to go home.

Kim spotted Jenny sitting on a flat rock back from the shoreline with Felix in his chair beside her. Tara was sitting on the other side. They weren't talking, just looking over the lake. She took Ron's hand, and they went over to them. Rufus was asleep in Ron's pocket, as usual.

"Hi, guys," said Jenny with a smile, "Pull up a rock."

"What's up? You're all so quiet," said Kim, sitting down. Ron sat beside her, still holding her hand.

"I was just taking the time to think." she looked at her not-sister. "Did you realize today is the second anniversary of me coming here?"

Kim's green eyes widened. "Really? Wow..."

Just then the Kimmunicator rang, and Kim answered. "What's the sitch?"

"Nothing, Kim," answered Wade, "We just got home and I wanted to check in."

"We're just having some quiet time. Too bad you couldn't be here," she replied.

"Yeah, that thing I got dragged to was boring," he said. "But I do have some news. Tara?"

"Yeah?" she asked as Kim handed her the device.

"Dr. Director approved you joining the team," he said with a grin.

There were brief cheers.

"BUT. She also insists you learn self-defense, in case something happens with the you-know-what," he added.

"Yeah, I figured that," said Tara, "So I'm going back to Yamanouchi to train."

"No college?" asked Ron.

"Maybe later, when I've figured out what I want to study," said the blond.

"Ooohhh, I get it!" said Jenny, "There's a certain ninja hottie who's name starts with "H" you want to see again."

"JENNY!" Tara looked down and blushed, but was smiling. Seeing the question answered affirmatively, they all gave her their support and encouragement. Then they grew quiet again.

"Hey, Jen, what's wrong?" asked Felix a few minutes later. He took her hand and squeezed it. He noticed tears running quietly down her cheeks.

The girl from another universe shook her head, the pink hair moving with it. "I'm just so lucky. I've got a family, a boyfriend, a best friend, and a great job. I'd never have had those things back home."

"It was luck you met us when you got here, but you earned everything else," said Kim. "It was luck for us too. Just think of where we'd be without you."

Jennifer "Jinx" Wheeler smiled and wiped her tears.

Kim Possible turned and looked over the waters of Lake Middleton, starting to grow dark as the sun neared the horizon. "And now, try to imagine where we're going." She smiled. "Together."

The End

Author's Note: This is likely to be the last one in the Kim Possible: Jinxed! series. But if inspiration hits, I will tell the story. Thanks for reading!

Robert Teague May, 2010


End file.
